memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Starfleet uniform
The Starfleet uniforms worn by United Earth Starfleet personnel in the 2140s-early 2160s were introduced sometime before 2143. ( ) This uniform design was originally used by members of the United Nations Solar Fleet in the early 21st century. (ST performance: Star Trek Live) In 2161, when the United Federation of Planets was finalized, the uniforms had been slightly modified, including having nametags on them. Following the establishment of the United Federation of Planets these uniforms were phased out in favor of a new standardized uniform that used elements from all of the founding member states. ( ; ) Standard duty uniform Jumpsuits 2140s-2150s Adopted sometime before 2143, Starfleet personnel in service aboard starships, outposts, and at Starfleet Command on Earth wore blue jumpsuits displaying their specific division of service. Starfleet divisions were displayed in the form of colored piping at the shoulders. Gold indicated officers in the Command division, red indicated Operations and blue indicated sciences. Flag officers were indicated by red and white. The Starfleet uniform itself also bore several distinctive features not present in uniforms of the later centuries, most prominent being several zippers and pockets, and an assignment patch (based on the wearer's home assignment) worn on the left sleeve. The uniforms were made out of a flame retardant material. ( ) Fitted close to the body, the uniform jumpsuit closed at the front in addition to zipping at the cuffs and pant legs. The uniform was also marked by several pockets, lining the legs, arms and chest. The rank insignia, presented as rectangular silver pips, was displayed on the right chest, set within the division color piping. ( ) 2160s By the year 2161, several modifications were made to the Starfleet duty uniform. New additions to the uniform included epaulets on the shoulders as well as an additional mission patch displaying the Starfleet logo worn on the right sleeve, and a name tag worn inside the piping above the left breast. ( ) Flag officer uniform Similar to the duty uniform, a separate uniform was in service for Starfleet's higher-ranking flag officers, including commodores and admirals. Bearing the same style division piping, though restricted to red and white in color, the flag officer's uniform was a navy-blue, two-piece style uniform, far more formal than the standard duty jumpsuit. It was worn over a white, button-up dress shirt and navy-blue tie. Displaying the wearer's rank insignia on both shoulders, the uniform also featured wide red and white piping on the cuffs. ( |First Flight}}) Coalition/War-era uniform thumb|War-era design of uniform. As the alliances made in the 2150s decade included the Earth Starfleet in the Coalition of Planets, and new uniforms were adopted for use by the various members of the 22nd century organization. At the Earth-Romulan War's end, the Federation Starfleet chose to adopt the uniform design as part of it's general issue, with service patch insignia showing the various components of the combined services into the 2160s. The uniform featured a dark trousers and boots, with lighter colored shinpads, a dark turtleneck undershirt and a division color-coded fabric jacket fastened with a belt. A service patch insignia was worn over the left breast. Rank was shown by sleeve stripe rank insignia in a style that would be used for several later styles of uniform. ( }}) :This uniform was apparently in use at the same time as the preceding jumpsuits, which continued to be worn until at least 2161. ( ) :In canon, the alliance in force at the time of this uniform's adoption included the Earth Starfleet, and was referred to as evolving into being called the Coalition of Planets, which then became the Federation. The FASA RPG was made many years before '' , and simply refers to all Earth-allied powers as "Federation", even in the war era before the Federation's founding.'' Appendices Connections External link * category:clothing